Los juegos del hambre El inicio
by ludmiswan18
Summary: Catherine Williams se presenta como voluntaria para participar en Los juegos del hambre.Junto con Ethan Everdeen participaran en el inicio de una batalla sangrienta,en donde uno solo sera el vencedor.
1. Chapter 1

LOS PRIMEROS JUEGOS

EN UNA NUEVA NACION LLAMADA PANEM,SE CASTIGARA A

...

No he podido dormir en toda la noche por los gritos de la pequeña Annie . Esta muy enferma ,tiene una pierna con gangrena . Hace unas semanas se corto con un vidrio , y se lo callo . Cuando descubrimos que estaba herida , la infeccion ya estaba demasiada avanzada . Me dan ganas de llorar saber que a la pequeña Annie solo le quedan pocos dias de vida . La infeccion avanza rapidamente , esta casi por llegar a sus organos . No se puede hacer nada contra eso , el districto 12 no cuentan con medicamentos ,mejor dicho ,no cuenta con medicos . Aquí si pisas un clavo te mueres de tetanos , es asi .

Me visto rapidamente , todavia no ha salido el sol , a que si es seguro ir al bosque . Hace mucho frio aquí fuera , el invierno ataca duramente. Los animales recien comienzan a despertarse, y esa ardilla esta bastante desprevenida . Apunto con mi cuchillo y se lo clavo en el estomago. La pobre ardilla cae muerta.

La despellejo y la meto en mi deshilachada bolsa. Dos ardillas mas y me daran una buena propina en El Quemador.

Al fin sale el sol , y camino lentamente hasta el Quemador .Y alli esta Ethan , el gran amor de mi vida, desayunando en el puesto de Susan .

- Hola Ethan - le saludo efusivamente. Me mira con esos ojos tan tipicos de la gente de la Veta , esos ojos grises que me enamoran mas y mas cada vez que lo veo .Aunque ...lo nuestro es imposible , porque el ya tiene novia . O mejor dicho , pronto sera su esposa .Y ademas , ya es padre , de dos pequeños niños.

- Hola Catherine - me saluda cansado .Su vida es muy dura ,tanto como la mia . Se enamoro de Valery , su novia(futura esposa)hace unos tres años, ambos apenas tenian 15 años. Ella quedo embarazada al poco tiempo., Valery no era de la veta ,ella vivia en la zona priviligeada del districto , donde estan las tiendas .Su familia la echo a patadas cuando se enteraron de su embarazo ,y la familia de Ethan los ayudo como pudo ,pero era tan poco lo que tenian ,que Ethan tuvo que meterse en el mercado negro como yo, y vivia de lo poco que le pagaban por la caza .No esta de mas decir que el me enseño a cazar .Antes soliamos ser buenos amigos ,pero desde que el conocio a Valery se alejo de mi. Tan solo vivia y vive para ella...esta completamente enamorado ,de pies a cabeza .Este año comenzo a trabajar en las minas, la unica salida laboral del districto ,la mas peligrosa de todas . Alli abajo ,en las minas ,trabajan en condiciones totalmente infrahumanas ,todos saben que en cualquier momento pueden estallar ,por eso siempre se despiden de su familia con un cariño muy efusivo .No saben si volveran .

- Ethan, me preguntaba si irias a cazar esta tarde- ,le digo dudosa.

- No Catherine ,no podre hacerlo ,cuando salgo de las minas ya es de noche ,y de noche no se puede cazar -.

- Ahh, tienes razon Ethan saluda con un gesto de la mano ,y se marcha a la mina. Yo vendo mis ardillas y me dirigo a la escuela .

Odio estudiar. Aquí tan solo nos enseñan estupideces del capitolio ,y ademas debemos alabarlos como si fueran dioses ,nos tienen dominados luego de la revolucion de hace cinco años atrás .En esa revolucion perdi a mis padres, ellos eran rebeldes .De mi casa no quedo ni rastro, ahora vivo en el orfanato del districto, el augujero mas horrible que se haya podido ver ,los niños son tratados como basuras ,y siempre recibo alguna que otra paliza de parte de los directivos del orfanato, porque siempre defiendo a los niños .Soy la mas grande del orfanato, asi que si siento que mi deber es cuidarlos y ayudarlos .Cada vez que un niño muere ,me siento miserable. Hago todo lo que puedo ,porque ahora ellos son mi familia.

Interrumpen la clase de Literatura, al parecer, el capitolio tiene que darnos un comunicado importante.

Que nos diran, nos echaran en cara que ahora somos suyos ,que no podemos hacer nada para escaparnos de sus garras? .Todos hacen silencio ,yo ya estaba en silencio desde que entre. No me gusta hablar demasiado ,al menos no con la gente del colegio. Solo le hablo a mis pequeños, les cuento un cuento, les canto una cancion ,los tranquilizo cuando estan ...

-Queridos districtos ,luego de cinco años de discutir sobre cual sera el castigo que les impondremos, hemos llegado a una conclusion final. Saben muy bien que su desliz termino en tragedia ,porque nadie desafia al capitolio ,pues mordieron la mano a quienes les dio de comer . Quiza creyeron que aprendieron la leccion con la cantidad de muertos que les hemos dado ,pero no amados mios ,no es asi .Sus amores mas preciados pagaran el alto precio por sus pecados :sus hijos presidente Garret Snow sonrie maliciosamente, mientras todos pegan pequeños gritos ahogados .Yo no puedo moverme de mi pupitre, tengo las manos fuertemente aferradas a la mesa .¿Qué castigo sera? .Cualquier cosa se puede esperar del perverso Snow.

- Este año inauguraremos un concurso llamado "Los juegos del hambre" que consiste en encerrar en una arena a 24 jovenes(un varon y una ñina)de cada districto en donde pelearan a muerte, donde quedara en pie uno solo que sera declarado como vencedor ,y sera recompensando el o ella junto con su districto"-.

El profesor cae desmayado ,pues el tiene dos hijos.

- Oh, me olvidaba , los niños que participaran iran desde los 12 años hasta los 18,ya se que se ha considerado demasiado cruel mandar a pequeños niños a la arena. Dentro de dos semanas comenzara lo que llamaremos "La cosecha" ,donde dos jovenes seran elegidos, esten preparados para tal ansiado dia. Y que la suerte los acompañe -.

Gritos y gritos desgarradores se escuchan alrededor mio .El profesor ha despertado y se encuentra en total estado de shock .El tambien grita como loco ,porque sus hijos tienen 12 y 15 años. Aun sigo aferrada a mi mesa, y veo como todos corren de un lado a otro , rapidamente se vacia el salon y quedo sola petrificada en mi pupitre.

Me levanto de mi pupitre y salgo corriendo como loca del colegio . El pueblo es un caos, todos gritan ,lloran ...Entro desesperada al orfanato, los niños estan acostados , tapados hasta la cabeza. Lo que se viene es nuestro propio infierno personal.


	2. La cosecha

Me despierto temprano, apenas esta amaneciendo. Despierto a los niños, y les doy su ropa para que se vistan para la terrible ocasión. Mi vestido es de un azul desteñido , viejo , y algo bastante roto. Era de mi madre . Recuerdo cuando se lo compro a una costurera que se lo vendio muy barato porque tenia fallas . "Cuando crezca sera para ti , combinara con los bonitos ojos azules que tienes" me decia sonriente. Asi es ,soy una rareza para la Veta , tengo ojos azules en vez de grises ,soy palida , bastante alta al lado de las demas chicas y mi cabello es negro azabache .

Formo a los niños en dos filas y nos dirigimos a la plaza del pueblo . Aquí estan todos los jovenes de la ciudad. A lo lejos veo a Ethan , de la mano de sus dos pequeños y detrás de el Valery. En sus rostros se nota la desesperacion . Yo no tengo miedo ,porque si soy elegida nadie llorara por mi. En el centro de la plaza hay un pequeño escenario ,con dos parlantes , un microfono y una pantalla gigante . El alcalde seguido de una mujer de cabello amarillo chillon ,que tiene un vestido extravagante color verde claro, suben al escenario y se acomodan en dos sillas. Observan a la multitud, la mujer sonrie complacida. Me dan ganas de golpearla , ¿Cómo puede disfrutar de algo como esto? .

La mujer se levanta de la silla, y agarra el microfono, sonriente. Da un discurso acerca de "los dias oscuros". Y asi llega hasta tan horrible acontecimiento . Un agente de la paz le entrega una pequeña caja dorada , y la mujer grita al microfono : ¡Comenzemos por las damas!. Saca un pequeño papel , y mira con los ojos brillantes al publico. Esta callada , esta creciendo el suspenso . Si alguien hiciera algo, si todos nos ponemos de acuerdo, podemos :

-¡Annie Howard!-. ¡¿Qué?! ,¿Qué demonios ha dicho?!. La pequeña Annie camina cojeando hacia el escenario

,con lagrimas en los ojos . Sin pensarlo corro detrás de ella, empujo a los estupidos agentes de la paz que me impiden el paso .

-¡Me ofrezco voluntaria! ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo! - Todos me miran ,estupefactos . La mujer le hace un gesto a los agentes de la paz , ellos asienten con la cabeza . Me dejan pasar , y Annie me mira suplicante ... La abrazo , y le susurro al oido :" Tranquilizate Annie ... no te puedo prometer que volvere , pero no puedo permitir que tu vayas . Te quiero hermanita del alma" .Acaricio su cabello y subo al escenario .

La mujer me mira indignada , y vuelve a meter la mano en la cajita . Se acerca otra vez al microfono :

- ¡ Ethan Everdeen !-. Noo! Mierdaa! ... Valery cae desmayada , los niños pegan gritos. Ethan esta totalmente perdido , no sabe que hacer , duda en si subir al escenario o huir . Besa a sus niños , acaricia a Valery que permanece inconsciente en el suelo. Sube al escenario , sin quitar la mirada de su familia .

- Señores y señoras , les presento a los primeros tributos del districto 12 : Ethan Everdeen y...- se gira a mirarme ,y me pregunta cual es mi nombre , le digo con un hilo de voz . –Y a la voluntaria como tributo Catherine Williams .!- . Nos dirigimos hacia la estacion , Ethan no levanta la mirada del suelo . No quiero , ni debo cuestionarme porque lo hice , bueno , si , lo hice por la pequeña Annie ... ella es una niña , esta malherida y las atrocidades que le harian los demas tributos . Si quieren sangre , veeran sangre , yo les dare su espectaculo .


	3. El tren ,destino:muerte

Subimos al tren , quedo embobada al ver el gran lujo que es por dentro . Corro hasta una mesa que tiene varios platos con increibles manjares , como algo sin fijarme que es . Tiene un gusto increible . Me giro y veo a Ethan triste , parado en la entrada . Me acerco a él y lo abrazo . Llora en mi hombro , esta nombrando a su pequeña familia . Yo tambien quiero llorar , pero alguien debe ser de hierro ... y esa debo ser yo .

-Ethan , te prometo , regresaras a casa . – Me mira enojado , al parecer , he dicho algo que no le ha gustado oir .

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ,¡Tu volveras a casa!-. Maldita sea , ¿Para que se lo dije? Hubiese sido mejor no haber tocado el tema .

Mira , creo que ... no lo se , deberias comer algo .- . Me mira con esos ojos grises , esos ojos tristes . Porque Ethan tiene la mirada de un niño acorralado , porque su mirada es tristeza . ¿ Como podra alguien tan fragil como él sobrevivir a esa batalla sangrienta .? Se deshace de mi abrazo y le pregunta a un joven , que parece , es el sirviente , donde queda la habitacion . El joven le hace señas , al parecer , o no habla nuestro idioma o es mudo . Lo examino con la mirada , para comprobar cual de las dos opciones es . La mujer de cabello amarillo , se acerca a mi y me dice:

Es un avox , no puede hablar porque no tienen lengua- . La miro asqueada , con odio , con horror . Estos monstruos del capitolio son capaz de hacer cualquier cosa . Confundida , tambien me dirigo hasta mi habitacion , sin preguntarle al pobre joven . Ubicarla es facil , al fondo del pasillo.

Me tiro en la cama , sin cambiarme mi deshilachado vestido roto . Sin duda alguna , seran dias horribles . El inicio de una tradicion horrible , que perdurara a traves de los años .

Me despierta la voz chillona de la mujer de cabello amarillo ,aun no se su nombre y no me interesa saberlo . No quiero levantarme de la cama , es tan comoda , tan calentita . La odiosa mujer entra a mi habitacion , corre las cortinas y me sacude brutamente:

- Vamos muchachita , hoy sera un dia largo! - . Me levanto de la cama a regañadientes , ella me mira de arriba abajo y hace una mueca de disgusto .-Quedate quieta , no te muevas!- .¿Por qué demonios lo dice todo con tanta euforia? No la soporto . Se dirige hasta un pequeño armario , y saca unas ropas de alli . Me las entrega en mano , sonriendo:

- Esto te quedara bonito – sonrie , y sale de la habitacion . Abro las ropas , es una camiseta con tirantes y un pantalon de tela gruesa . Las sacudo , y cae en la cama la ropa interior .

Entro al baño , pequeño , limpio y ... odiosamente lujoso . Busco alguna hornalla , para calentar el agua .

- Oh , lo olvidaba muchachita , el agua no se hierve !Ya sale caliente del grifo.!- grita la mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta .

Me las ingenio como puedo , el agua sale tibia . Salgo de la ducha rapido , y me visto con esas ridiculas ropas.

Sonrio al verlo a Ethan sentado en el comedor , llevandose a la boca varios trozos de comida . Al menos ya come. Eso me hace feliz.

Ethan - , le doy una palmada en el hombro . Él me toma la mano , y sonrio , mi corazon comienza a palpitar como loco mientras me hundo en el brillo de esos ojos grises . Me siento a su lado , aun embobada .

No se que hare , Catherine. Mi destino esta marcado por la desgracia ... no saldre vivo de alli. Morire apenas comienze el maldito juego . -. Lo dice de una manera tan triste y resignada que siento que se me parte el alma ... me dan ganas de besarlo , pero él no es mio. Me esfuerzo por sonreir :

- Ethan ... no digas eso ... yo te ayudare , lo juro , si alguien te quiere hacer daño , primero se las veera conmigo . Estaras a salvo -. Ethan me sonrie, con lagrimas en los ojos. De seguro debe estar pensando en su amada Valery , en sus pequeños...

La mujer de cabello amarillo entra al comedor y se sienta frente nuestro . Maldita sea , creo que ya es hora de preguntarle su nombre :

Cual es su nombre , señorita del Capitolio? - le pregunto de una manera fria y distante . La payasa mujer me sonrie , y me responde con esa voz euforica , tan propia de ella :

- Mi nombre es Stephanie Sanders , pero puedes decirme Steph cariño -.

Nos miramos curiosamente Ethan y yo , y soltamos una pequeña risita tonta . Steph se torna seria , apoya la copa fuertemente en la mesa para atraer nuestra atencion . La miro , y cruza las manos.

- Niños , en unos pocos minutos llegaremos a El Capitolio . Comportensen , por favor . Unos agentes de la paz los sacaran del tren , y luego apareceran en un cuarto blanco . Dejen que los estilistas hagan de ustedes lo que quieran , no opongan resistencia , porque los agentes de la paz estaran vigilando y les daran una leccion que no olvidaran jamas . Luego perderan la conciencia otra vez , y estaran en una gran graaaaan habitacion , alli se quedaran tres dias hasta el comienzo de los juegos . No se muy bien que pasara entre esos dias , pero digan que si a todo, y pongan buenas caras . Buena suerte niños .- Se levanta de la mesa , y nos señala la salida . El tren se detiene , y la puerta se abre . Ethan se limpia la boca con una servilleta , y yo bebo un poco de agua . Asentimos con la mirada , y nos acercamos a la puerta , donde una gran luz blanca nos enceguese la vista .


	4. Dias previos

Abro mis ojos, y algo que se desprende de mi pierna me causa un terrible dolor , suelto un pequeño grito . Las cosas se van aclarando poco a poco , intento levantarme , pero no puedo moverme . Veo cosas brillantes y colorinches , aunque la habitacion es blanca ,muy blanca , las cosas colorinches destacan por encima de todo.

Me apoyo sobre mi codo derecho , y miro para ambos lados ,intentado aclarar mi vista. Algo colorinche se acerca hasta mi , y me mira sonriente : tiene los ojos como gatos , y diamantes incrustados en su cabello . Mas que cabello es diamante. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos , los abro de nuevo .

-Soy Sanny Allen , tu estilista . Ellos son Savannah y Tansel , tus asistentes , ellos te quitaran todo el vello de tu piel , te puliran la piel , te bañaran , te dejaran espectacular para mi . Yo eligire tu vestuario , eres del districto 12 , cual es su ... oficio?-.

- Mineria-.

.Excelente , seran mineros – y sonrie . Le susurra algo a los dos payasitos que me miran enloquecidos , y ellos se acercan a mi , sonrientes.

Te dejaremos es-pec-ta-cu-lar! – me dicen al unísono .

Primero me terminan de depilar ,lo que es mas horroroso . Luego me meten en una bañera , con un monton de cremas , mientras me pulen la piel . Cuando terminan de "embellecerme" (como dicen ellos), me alcanzan una bata. Me dirigen hasta un pequeñisimo cuarto , tocan unos botones que estan alli

- Es un ascensor – me dice uno de los asistentes . La puerta se abre de repente , y dos agentes de la paz me toman por los hombros y me clavan una jeringa en el brazo . Todo se oscurece .

Me despierto y me encuentro en una gran habitacion . Es de un color azul oscuro , iluminada por luces blancas fluorescentes . Me levanto de la cama , y abro la puerta . Tiene un sinfín de pasillos , no se como hare para salir de aquí .

Ethan , Ethan!- no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que gritar Ethan , pues , al fin y al cabo , es la unica persona que conozco . Ethan se asoma por uno de los pasillos(del lado derecho) y me sonrie . Yo no hago mas que devolverle la sonrisa, esta hermoso . No se que han hecho con él , pero se le borraron las pequeñas marcas que tenia en su rostro .

- Catherine,ven por aquí - . Me acerco lentamente hasta él , y lo abrazo . No se porque ,estoy feliz de verlo . Lo sigo , y llegamos hasta un gran espacio , adornado por miles de cosas raras , en el centro hay una mesa de forma triangular . Un monton de platillos apetitosos estan a lo largo de la mesa , si estaba fascinada por la comida del tren , ni puedo describir como me siento ahora.

Me siento al lado de Ethan , solo él puede lograr que aparte la vista de esos manjares... no se que han hecho con su piel , pero se ve tersa , impecable . Sus rulos oscuros brillan , y estan sedosos. Esta increiblemente guapo . Valery es la envidia de toda chica del districto , si . Porque Ethan Everdeen es el chico mas guapo , no solo de la veta , sino tambien del districto . Sus encantadores rulos , sus hermosos ojos grises ... su cuerpo esbelto , que oi decir a muchas es "tallado a mano" ... me rio ante esa frase . Sin duda alguna , la gente del Capitolio lo adorara ... tengo entendido , tienen debilidad por cosas bonitas . Ethan es bonito , al contrario de mi.

- Aquí todo sabe rico , no es asi?- Otra vez me sonrie , si sigue sonriendome de esa forma perdere los estribos y hare algo indebido.

- Si , sin duda alguna , esta gente si que sabe comer – le respondo en broma . Comemos hasta saciarnos , y ni siquiera terminamos de devorar la mitad de la comida que hay en la mesa . Steph entra al gran comedor , y nos invita a sentarnos en unos comodos sillones frente a un televisor . Nos sentamos , y ella esboza una gran sonrisa al mirar a Ethan

- Estas muy guapo , Ethan . Creo que consiguiran varios patrocinadores –

-Que es eso , Steph? – le pregunta Ethan inocentemente .

- Los patrocinadores son gente que les mandara provisiones cuando esten en la arena . Pero obviamente , tendran que ser interesantes jovencitos - .

- Entonces si que conseguiremos muuuuuuchos patrocinadores – le digo sorprendida a Steph . Ella me mira confusa , y sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero . Me dedica una sonrisa complice ,mira a Ethan y me guiña un ojo . Oh no , demonios . Se acaba de dar cuenta de que me gusta Ethan . Sonrio como tonta , intentado escapar a la situacion . Steph abre la boca , y corta el silencio :

- Bueno , no he venido en vano niños . Ante de decirles lo que vine a comunicarle ... cuantos años tienen? .

-18 años- le responde timidamente Ethan .

-15 años – le digo yo . Steph abre los ojos como platos cuando le digo mi edad.

- Eres tan pequeña Catherine – me dice entre lamentos – Ethan , ya eres todo un hombre- lo alaba sonriente .

Bien , niños ... mañana se presentaran ante el publico en el "Desfile" , al dia siguiente comenzaran a entrenar para los juegos en El Centro de Entrenamiento . Seran tres dias en los que se prepararan para los Juegos.-.

Ethan ... recuerdas algo acerca de los Dias Oscuros? -. Ethan me mira y asiente , y comienza a hablar :

Si. Recuerdo como volo mi casa en pedazos . Estabamos durmiendo cuando sentimos un gran estruendo . Huimos de prisa , no tuvimos tiempo de sacar nada . Nos costo demasiado rearmar nuestra vida . Al poco tiempo conoci a Valery , y con ella a la esperanza , que me dio una razon para seguir adelante :mis hijos .- Sus ojos se iluminan al pronunciar la ultima frase . No tengo mas que acotar , tampoco quiero hablar de mi pasado . Cambiar de tema es lo mejor.

- Que crees que pasara mañana, con respecto al Desfile?- pregunto curiosa .

- No lo se Catherine , pero ... seremos un circo para la gente del Capitolio . ¿Saldremos vivos de esto? -.

- No lo se Ethan . Pero hare todo lo posible para que tu vuelvas a casa - . Nos observamos en silencio ... Steph nos interrumpe :

- Niños , ya es hora de que vayan a la cama , mañana sera un graaaan dia! -. Ethan me da un beso en la mejilla , y yo intento avanzar como puedo hasta mi habitacion , totalmente atontada . Me tiro en la cama , no tengo sueño , me obligo a dormir . La imagen de Annie es lo ultimo que viene a mi mente antes de cerrar los ojos .


	5. El desfile

- Ouch , Sanny , puedes ser mas cuidadosa?-. Sanny asiente con la cabeza , porque en verdad me esta clavando los alfileres.

- Ya está – me sonríe -. Me señala el espejo , y me observo en el : un simple mono gris , con brillo... simple aunque demasiado extravagante para mí.

- Te falta el maquillaje. Te dejaré en manos de Savannah y Tansel-.

Los payasitos se tardan un buen rato decorando mi rostro. Constantemente hacen sonidos de disgusto y sorpresa , ni ellos mismos se entienden.

- ¡Ya estaa! – grita Tansel . Savannah le alcanza un pequeño espejo redondo , y Tansel lo coloca delante de mío.

- Vaya , han hecho un gran trabajo-. No me reconozco frente al espejo ... han transformado mi rostro , resaltando mis ojos azules. Les dedico una gran sonrisa y respiro profundamente antes de reunirme con Ethan.

- Wow , Catherine , estas... hermosa- me sonríe Ethan. Me sonrojo ante su halago , jamas me habia dicho hermosa. Me ofrece su mano para que me sostenga mientras subo a la carroza.

- Crees que habrá mucha gente?-. Ethan piensa un segundo y me responde confuso:

- Quizás ,en el Capitolio hay muchisima gente -. Siento un retortijón en el estómago , me está dando pánico. Recuerdo las palabras de Steph , que los patrocinadores depende de lo que nosotros hagamos . Debo sonreír ,sonreír como una payasita .Aprieto fuertemente la mano de Ethan , si he de morir que sea su rostro lo último que vea.

- Sonríe- me indica Ethan al notar que estoy muy tensa. Empiezo a sonreír como tonta , y el carruaje comienza a avanzar , siento el vértigo en mis pies. Miro alrededor , y veo a la muchedumbre enloquecida , gritándonos con fervor. Sus gritos me dejan casi sorda , no puedo comprender lo que están diciendo.

- Nos aman- me susurra Ethan .Me giro para mirarlo , y veo como él le está regalando una gran sonrisa al público. La gente del Capitolio está embobada con él. Pobre Ethan , es tan inocente... Tiene un alma pura , le costará aceptar las reglas del juego.

La voz ronca de Garret Snow me fuerza a salir de mi pequeño mundo:

- "Sean bienvenidos Tributos. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes por inaugurar Los Juegos Del Hambre. Serán héroes para las futuras generaciones"-. Garret Snow sonríe maliciosamente y la muchedumbre aplaude victoriosa , feliz.

Observo a los demás tributos , sus trajes no son tan prometedores... excepto los del districto 2 , creo que destacan sobre los demás . El chico del districto 2 me retiene la mirada haciendome sentir cohibida.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos – me sonríe de manera tentadora Ethan ... tentadora para mí , al menos , no creo que él pueda notar lo sexy que es. El chico del districto 2 sigue sin quitarme la mirada de encima , no puedo negarlo , es guapo: su cabello ondulado , rubio ... parece un chico del districto 4 mas que del 2.

-¡ La gente ha quedado encantada con ustedes!- grita feliz Steph.- Han conseguido varios patrocinadores , se han anotado pero no confirmaran hasta que vean sus talentos en la arena- . Le sonrio forzadamente mientras me corro el maquillaje de mi rostro. Steph se levanta del sillon y se retira de la sala .

- Catherine... ¿Conocías a ese chico del districto 2?- pregunta Ethan. Me sorprende su pregunta , al parecer , no solo lo he notado yo sino que quizás también todo el mundo.

- Es... no lo sé, él me estaba mirando- le respondo avergonzada.

- Quizás lo hacia por lo hermosa que te encuentras esta noche- sonríe. ¿Solamente yo estaba hermosa esta noche?...¿Acaso él no se ha observado a un espejo?. Está mucho mas que hermoso...parece un ángel. Su sonrisa hace que me sienta rara, irremediablemente tentada hacia sus labios... no pienso en lo que voy hacer y lo beso.

Ethan se deshace suavemente de mi beso , negando con la cabeza.

- Catherine...-

- Ethan -.

- Catherine , tienes que entender , amo a Valery. Perdóname si te confundí, de en serio ,lo siento-.

Sollozo como una idiota, las lágrimas no me dejan ver claramente.

- Lo entiendo , Ethan. Creo que... ya es hora de ir a dormir, ha sido un día muy largo y mañana comenzaremos con los Entrenamientos. Suerte- le digo con un hilo de voz. Ethan suelta mi mano , mirándome con tristeza.

Ni siquiera se por lo que estoy luchando... Si por sacarlo a él con vida de la arena , sin importar la mía. Pero desde aquel día en que me ofrecí voluntaria como tributo mi camino a la muerte fue marcado. Y entonces , si mi destino está decidido...¿Por qué siento que no debería morir?

COMO VEERAN, HE CAMBIADO ALGUNAS COSAS. EL ENTRENAMIENTO LO ESCRIBIRE EN OTRO CAPITULO. SI FALTAN ALGUNAS PALABRAS (YA SABEN , A VECES CUANDO LO SUBO ME COME ALGUNAS PALABRAS) HAGANMELO SABER A TRAVES DE UN MENSAJE PRIVADO Y LO VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR.


	6. El centro de entrenamiento

El centro de entrenamiento se localiza a unas cuantas calles de aquí .Mientras recorro el pequeño trayecto en el vehiculo ,me deleito al ver el extraño y hermoso paisaje del Capitolio. Ethan también esta distraído mirando por la ventanilla, desde lo sucedido anoche no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra.

La sala de entrenamiento es gigante, con montones de armas peligrosas por doquier. Siento la tentación de tocar esos perfectos cuchillos ,lo que mejor se me da. Un arco plateado distrae mi atención de estos, me acerco y lo levanto en el aire.

-Precioso, verdad? giro para ver quien dijo eso y me encuentro con una joven morena de ojos verdes y un cabello muy liso. Es alta y de complexión atlética .Estira su mano esperando que la estreche.

-Si-respondo con un hilo de voz.

-Soy Megan, del districto soy capaz de decirle algo, quiero corresponderle a su cordialidad ,pero de inmediato recuerdo que estos son los juegos del hambre y que esta chica podría estar cortándome la garganta dentro de tres días. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa fingida y la miro fijamente gritándole con la mirada que se vaya. Alguien me toma por los hombros y me alivio al reconocer su voz.

-Queria enseñarte algo Catherine .Ah, hola-le dice de manera fría a la morena.

-Hola- dice ella y se aleja.

Siento un tranquilidad absoluta al irse esta. Ethan ocupa su lugar, tiene el rostro serio.

-Me prometi no volverte a hablar pero fracase absolutamente-se nota la tristeza y el cansancio en su voz.

-No es tu culpa que mis sentimientos sean tan estúpidos-me disculpo de manera indignada.

El silencio se apodera de la situación ,lo cual es bueno y a la vez malo.

La aguda voz de un hombre corta el silencio de raíz. Éste nos indica los lugares donde nos enseñaran técnicas de supervivencia como por ej: armar trampas, hacer una fogata, reconocer hierbas venenosas, camuflaje ,como manejar diferentes tipos de armas .Ethan se aleja al puesto de como hacer una fogata y yo me acerco al de trampas .Hago los nudos perfectamente bien y rápido .Al terminar mi practica allí corro hasta el puesto de armas. Tomo un hacha y lo arrojo fuertemente contra un muñeco impactando en el pecho del muñeco. Estoy bastante alejada del muñeco que se encuentra del otro lado del salón. Sonrio satisfecha al ver mi buena puntería, y de repente los murmullos de alrededor cesan. Alzo mi mirada y me encuentro con todos los ojos fijos en mi y en el muñeco .El profesor de armas sonríe sorprendido .El joven del districto 2 me mira con esos ojos verdes ,brillantes, expectantes. Puedo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y desvio mi mirada hasta Ethan .Él no sonríe, porque me conoce .Los demás me siguen mirando como tontos, y hasta que el coordinador no les obliga a volver a sus actividades no me liberan de sus ojos.

Me entretengo probando el filo de los cuchillos contra un pequeño tronco disperso en la sala de entrenamiento. Los pequeños surcos aumentan a medida que el cuchillo va siendo mas grande.

-Son los mejores cuchillos que he visto en mi vida, podría asesinar a 20 con solo 2 de esos en menos de 15 minutos-susurra una voz masculina .Giro molesta ,su tono arrogante me saca inmediatamente de mis casillas, odio a la gente arrogante .Me quedo estupefacta al encontrarme con sus ojos verdes marinos , con su sonrisa mostrando unos dientes blancos perfectos. Cierro la boca porque se que me le he quedado mirando con la boca abierta .Me saca el cuchillo de la mano y lo clava profundamente en el tronco y este se abre en dos ,ha hecho lo que yo he intentado hacer desde hace 12 minutos.

-Perfecto-se siente satisfecho. No se porque pero su presencia me incomoda ,me cohíbe. Intento no mirarle al rostro, porque para ser tan arrogante es difícil comprender que sea tan…atractivo.

-Esto vendrá perfecto para asesinar a un chico de ojos grises-me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-O para clavarse en el pecho musculoso(hago gestos burlones con el rostro y las manos) de un arrogante chico de ojos verdes-. Él solo sonríe arrogante ,tal y como es él.

-Seria una lastima cortarle el cuello a una chica bonita, palida y de ojos azules como tu-me acaricia la mejilla. Le corro la mano de un manotazo y se aleja riéndose a carcajadas. No lo soporto ,lo detesto y mucho mas con lo que dijo sobre Ethan .Creo que disfrutaría mucho que él sea mi primera victima.

Subimos al ascensor ,totalmente cansados. Ethan tiene la cabeza gacha y me mira a ratos. Se que estoy perdiendo tiempo ,que debo pensar en alguna estrategia para cuando este en el campo de juego. Esa chica del districto 4 y el arrogante del 2 son sospechosos, pues se acercaron a mi y ningún tributo intenta aliarse allí dentro. Debo ser rápida, manejar perfectamente todas las armas , asi podre eliminar varios tributos, menos enemigos en la arena.

-Como les ha ido?-pregunta emocionada Steph. Ethan me mira ,esperando a que yo hable primero. Le obedezco.

-Bien, creo-respondo poco complacida. Ethan me mira indignado ,y esta vez habla él:

-Bien? Solo bien? Te ha ido excelente!-exclama irónico. No entiendo porque se comporta asi ,acaso he hecho algo malo?.

-Y si te ha ido excelente..por que no lo has dicho Cath?-pregunta sorprendida Steph.

-Porque no quiero aparentar mas de lo que soy-respondo humildemente.

-Que ha hecho?-le pregunta a Ethan.

-Le ha clavado un hacha en el pecho de un muñeco, el muñeco se encontraba del otro lado del salón ,lo bastante lejos- está sorprendido.

Siento el calor en mis mejillas y miro al suelo ,no he notado lo buena que ha sido mi puntería, quizás se debe a que pensé en las ardillas.

Steph me mira boquiabierta y sonríe .Asiente con la cabeza y le pregunta a Ethan como le ha ido a él.

-Soy bueno con el arco pero de ahí no paso-se lamenta Ethan. Steph lo alienta a seguir intentando con las demás técnicas y Ethan termina diciéndole que si de manera un tanto obligada. Me dirigo hasta mi habitación y me quito de un tiron el grueso uniforme y me visto con un pantalón de algodón y una simple camiseta gris.

Me siento al lado de Ethan y como de todo un poco de los distintos manjares que adornan la mesa.

-Ya estas preparada…para los juegos? mi mirada del plato y le miro fijamente a sus hermosos ojos grises ,y siento como se me estruje el corazón tan solo pensar en que él es un imposible.

-N…Si-le respondo con un hilo de voz.

-Yo creo que si .Intentare sobrevivir al menos dos o tres días-dice resignado .Desesperada ,tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le confieso toda la verdad:

-Ethan ,no digas eso! Tienes que ser fuerte ,entendiste? Fuerte! Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda ,pero tu debes hacer tu parte. Se que puedes ,PUEDES!-. Ethan me mira fijamente, no sabe que decir, lo he incomodado y me siento mal por eso.

-Perdoname ,lo he hecho otra vez-me disculpo sonriendo tontamente.

-Sere fuerte Catherine ,pero no lograre sobrevivir demasiado tiempo-se pone serio.

-Pero lo intentaras ,al menos?-le pregunto mientras le acaricio el cabello.

-Si- se estremece al recibir mi caricia .Se sonroja y se despide con un gesto de la mano.

-Que duermas bien Catherine-me dice tímidamente.


	7. El desfile, ultimo dia

No puedo ver claramente con los mechones de cabello tapándome los ojos. La lluvia cae a cantaros y se me hunden los pies en el barro. Tras la gran cortina de lluvia logro distinguir a varios tributos, todos con el miedo dibujado en su rostro. Busco a Ethan desesperadamente con la mirada, pero no logro encontrarlo. El "gong" retumba en mis oídos y no puedo ni siquiera moverme, es como si me hubiese clavado al suelo. Hago un gran esfuerzo para poder moverme, corro sin rumbo fijo, pasando por en medio de varios tributos, y alguien me retiene por el brazo. Intento zafarme, busco en mi bolso bandolera algo, lo que sea para defenderme. Saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo a mi atacante. Giro para verlo y es… Ethan.

"¡Catherine, Catherine, Catherine!". ¿Ethan? Si, esa es la voz de Ethan. Mis manos están ensangrentadas, no, no, esto… no puede estar sucediendo.

El chico del districto 2 me da una palmadita en el hombro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro:

-Lo hiciste. Bien hecho Catherine- se aleja corriendo con esa sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Ethan yace sin vida a mis pies.

"¿Que hace,aun durmiendo?¡Despiértate Catherine!".

Los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana me queman los ojos. Me incorporo de un salto, sonrió alegre al notar que es solo un sueño. Ethan me observa con el rostro impasible , y se sobresalta cuando lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Ethan, Ethan, Ethan-. Él solo sonríe tímidamente, nervioso. Avergonzada, lo libero de mi abrazo.

-Pensé que no te despertarías jamás-.

-Tuve un mal sueño-. Asiente con la cabeza,serio.

-Si, es muy común en estos últimos días-. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y Steph entra a la habitación.

-Hoy es su último día de entrenamiento-añade Steph y yo siento como se me estrujen las entrañas. Eso significa que mañana… mañana iniciaran los Juegos. Intento mantener la compostura, no puedo caerme ahora mismo. No. Debo ser fuerte, si.

El resto del dia transcurre rápido, e intento aprovechar lo máximo posible todas las técnicas. Ethan ha mejorado bastante en casi todo, pero se nota que aun no está preparado.

Llegamos cansados, y nos tiramos en el sillón. Steph aparece impactante, con un vestido de piel de serpiente, y los ojos como tal .Me da un pequeño susto verla así y Ethan finge que no le impresiono.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso toma el control remoto y prende el televisor.

Garret Snow aparece en la pantalla con un deslumbrante traje dorado y plateado, con esos labios regordetes y su maldita mirada perversa.

"Tributos, quería informarles que mañana comienzan los juegos. Hoy celebraremos la inauguración de Los Primeros Juegos del Hambre y, que mejor que celebrarlos con la presentación de todos ustedes". Dice algo mas pero no puedo escucharlo, y la comunicación se corta.

Ethan está con el ceño fruncido y Steph sorprendida.

-La entrevista. Si, deben prepararse para la entrevista. Llamare a los estilistas-.

Mientras tanto, nos dedicamos a comer aunque tengo el estomago hecho un nudo. Ethan tampoco come con demasiada gana, solo sonríe quedamente cuando me descubre mirándolo, no quiere hablar y en verdad sí que lo entiendo a la perfección.

Savannah y Tansel entran corriendo y Steph le dice algo a Ethan y este se retira de la sala, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada.

"Dentro de un rato no me reconocerás, y quizás yo tampoco" pienso.

Sanny me examina con la mirada de cabeza a pies, y me toma las medidas.

-Mira, Catherine, no tenemos tiempo para hacerte un vestido , este de aquí creo que te entrara- me muestra un vestido negro, sin mangas y con un gran escote.

-Ehh… creo que si, pero yo no me pondré eso-le respondo avergonzada.

-Ay, Catherine, son los juegos del hambre, ¿A quién le importa el pudor?-dice alzando una ceja.

No me queda más que asentir y me entrego a las manos de Savannah y Tansel.

Había olvidado lo dolorosa que es la rutina de embellecimiento . Trato de despejar mi mente, o mejor dicho, de enfocar mi mente en el objetivo. Mañana comenzaran los juegos y no sé qué hacer. Ethan finge que está todo bien, que ya asumió su rol. En cambio yo…

-Ya esta- resopla Tansel. ¿Qué, ya terminaron?...¿Tan rápido se me ha pasado el tiempo?.

Me veo al espejo y vuelvo a estar tan hermosa como lo estaba en el desfile, aunque ahora mis ojos están maquillados de un tono verde marino, y mi boca al natural, aunque con un poco de brillo. Tengo rubor en las mejillas, lo cual le da vida a mi rostro pálido.

Sanny se acerca con el vestido, y ya es hora de ponérmelo. Genial, escotado.

El vestido me entra a la perfección, aunque el escote es demasiado largo, se extiende desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo. Los zapatos de charol en punta hacen que me tambalee al caminar, pero en unas pocas lecciones que me da Sanny me tambaleo un poco menos.

Impaciente, espero a Steph que vendrá en pocos minutos. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel, no sé qué diré en la entrevista, si, patrocinadores, debo conseguir patrocinadores.

El estadio sí que queda bastante lejos. Al menos hemos tardado una hora para llegar hasta aquí.

Ehan se mantiene igual de callado que en la cena y me ofrece su mano para que baje del auto.

Tiene la mano fría, y la desesperación dibujada en su rostro, aunque trata de disimularlo de la mejor manera, aun así, yo lo noto.

Mantiene la vista hacia delante, hacia ese público que se congrega en torno a nosotros, con sus gritos taladrándonos los oídos y sus atuendos ridículos.

Ethan esta precioso, con su traje negro brillante, tan elegante y encantador como siempre.

Esta vez soy yo la que decide hacer el elogio:

-Estás muy guapo esta noche- lo animo con una sonrisa. El sonríe fingidamente, se nota que la alegría no llega a sus ojos.

-Eh, si, gracias- titubea cuando estamos a punto de entrar al camarín.

Se sienta frente al espejo, sin mirar su propio reflejo y se queda absorto en sus pensamientos.

Oh, Ethan. Maldita sea nuestra suerte ,¿Por qué tienes que pasar por esto?.

Para ellos es cuestión de horas, para nosotros solo horas que nos separan de la muerte.

-Ethan, solo…. Solo dime lo que tienes que decirme, no te lo calles-. El alza la mirada, tenso, y me dice cansado:

-Mañana… mañana tendré que hacerlo, enfrentarme a la verdad-

-Y si Ethan. Yo tampoco quiero que llegue mañana, quiero que este tiempo se haga eterno y el mañana no llegue jamás-.

Se queda en silencio, cabizbajo y yo no puedo apartar la mirada de él. Steph entra y nos indica que ya es hora, ya comenzara las entrevistas.

En la gran sala de espera de paredes azules, están los demás tributos, la mayoría con miradas hostiles.

Van subiendo uno por uno, y por la televisión que está colgada en la esquina , se los puede ver.

La chica del districto 1 es tímida, y apenas si dice palabras. Su compañero, en cambio, es más carismático. El chico del 2 es un presumido, bueno, era de esperar dado que ya lo vi un par de veces. Los tributos del 4 dicen pocas palabras, pero palabras exactas para la ocasión. El chico del 8 solo habla de su traje, rojo y negro. Y así van pasando los demás tributos.

El timbre de cambio suena, y el chico del 11 se despide torpemente, y tropieza, lo cual hace que Mark Tumer suelte una carcajada, y, en conjunto, el publico.

Me levanto entumecida, y me aliso el vestido. Steph me da unas breves palabras de aliento, y Ethan me toma de la mano y me desea suerte. Yo asiento, y camino a enfrentarme con este espectáculo.

Cada paso que doy mientras subo la escalerilla pareciera que me voy a caer. Mark Tumer me tiende la mano cuando ve que estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerme del escenario.

Sonrojada, me siento en el pequeño sillón dorado que está al lado de él y respiro profundamente.

-Catherine Williams, dinos… ¿Qué se siente ser la primera voluntaria como tributo, y, además, la única?-. Mark me observa fijamente con esos ojos maquillados de magenta, atento, aguardando mi respuesta. Me aclaro la garganta, y con voz firme respondo:

-Porque Annie no merecía estar en los juegos, está muy enferma y es una niña, una niña indefensa. Y aunque no hubiese sido ella, sea quien sea, me ofrecería voluntaria como tributo, porque nadie merece morir. Mi vida no vale demasiado-siento como mi voz se quiebra en la última frase. Mantengo la compostura, aunque siento los ojos vidriosos. El público se queda en silencio, mirando expectantes. Mark rompe la tensión diciendo un comentario absurdo, que hace reír a todos… bueno, a casi todos.

El timbre de cambio suena, y Mark me despide con un efusivo saludo. Casi bajo corriendo del escenario, y Ethan junto con Steph me esperan al bajar.

Steph se fuerza por sonreír y Ethan me felicita. Es su turno, le deseo suerte y le acaricio el brazo.

Ethan parece más seguro que yo, sonríe y la gente explota enloquecida por él.

-Según una encuesta, eres el chico más guapo de todos los tributos- apunta Mark.

Ethan se pone rojo como un tomate, y sonríe nerviosamente y contesta:

-Bueno, yo no me considero guapo, eso sería egoísta de mi parte-. El público da grititos sorpresivos.

Mark pone cara de sorprendido y con tono serio pregunta:

-Ethan, la pregunta del millón es: ¿Tu corazón está ocupado?"-. Ethan esta cabizbajo, se mantiene pensativo. Alza la mirada y por fin responde:"Si".

La multitud grita mas sorprendida aun, y aparece la imagen de Valery en la gran pantalla, preciosa, rubia, con sus grandes ojos azules, sonriendo espléndidamente.

-Es…bellísima-dice totalmente cautivado Mark.

-La mujer más bella del mundo- Ethan se mantiene de acuerdo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, con los ojos grises brillando expectantes.

Siento un terrible nudo en la garganta no se si podre aguantar esta situación un minuto más.

De nuevo y por última vez el timbre suena, la entrevista ha terminado.

-¡Un aplauso para Ethan Everdeen!- exclama Mark y el público le responde con agitados aplausos.

-¡Has sido impecable!-lo felicita Steph apenas baja del escenario.

-No me gusta que se enteren de la existencia de Valery-replica Ethan con el ceño fruncido y la indignación en su voz.-¿Crees que estuve bien?-me mira entusiasmado .Le retengo la mirada, Dios, ¿Cómo puede ser tan hermoso?. Intento no flaquear, ser fuerte…no puedo quebrarme, no en este momento.

-Si-respondo secamente y entro al ascensor. Respiro hondo, buscando tranquilizarme, pero este maldito nudo se niega a desaparecer. La angustia puede más que yo y se me nubla la vista, y siento como se me humedecen las mejillas.

-Catherine… ¿Estás bien?- su voz me hiere en lo más profundo de mi ser, no soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara, el ascensor se abre y salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Ethan me sigue, me giro furiosa y le grito en la cara:

-¡Vete Ethan!-Pero Ethan no se inmuta a mis empujones, me mira serio y de repente, me abraza.

Me acaricia la nuca, y se aclara la garganta:

-Debemos aclarar algunas cosas-. Endeble, me enfrento a su mirada, a esos ojos que son mi perdición.

-¿Para qué Ethan?-me deshago de su abrazo.

-Para… para que no sufras. Cálmate y siéntate-Obedezco y me siento a los pies de la cama torpemente y él se sienta a mi lado y me pide que le cuente todo, todo lo que me pase , mis sentimientos hacia él.

Hablo de la primera vez que lo vi, yo me encontraba deambulando sola por el bosque, a escasas horas antes del amanecer. Hacia el intento de cazar, imitando las técnicas que mi madre utilizaba, pero era malísima, no atinaba ni a una ardilla y mucho menos a animales más grandes.

Cuando lo vi a Ethan me asuste, y más aun cuando me percate del cuchillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda." Shh, tranquila. Quédate callada y nada te pasara" susurro. Temeraria, retrocedí unos pasos tropezándome con mis propios pies y caí al suelo. El me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, y sonrió divertido sacándome hojas. Por aquel entonces era un muchachito alto, esbelto, con su hermoso rostro con rasgos aniñados. Se presento divertido, y , en ese momento, en mi nació la esperanza de saber que ya no estaría sola en el mundo.

-¿Desde ese día que nos conocimos te enamoraste de mi?-se lo nota curioso.

-No exactamente, pero luego de tantas mañanas reunidas sí. Me dolía el estomago cada vez que me mirabas .Pero… cuando me contaste de aquella chica que conociste mientras ibas a vender lo que cazaste. Y… lo demás no hace falta decirlo-.

-Bueno, en parte te entiendo, yo también he amado y no me han amado je. Catherine , ¿Nunca te viste a un espejo?-.

-No entiendo que quieres decir- me confunde lo que trata de decirme.

-Eres bella Catherine. Nadie lo negaría en su sano juicio, porque lo eres, y no solo eres bella, también eres una persona valiente, noble, con un gran corazón. Y por eso y más creo que deberías valorarte. Yo ya…- piensa, mirando al suelo- Encontré a alguien que me quiere, que me ama. Y yo la amo también, si. Y no sé si volveré , pero pensar en el amor que me dan ella y mis hijos me hacen seguir adelante. Tus sentimientos son muy nobles, pero no los merezco. Sé que encontraras a alguien que te ame de verdad, te lo aseguro-.

Me toma de las manos y me mira fijamente, con compasión, tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Y funciona.

-Perdóname Ethan. Sé que te lo hago pasar fatal, y mañana ya es el dia. No debería hacerte sentir así, no te lo mereces- me disculpo desde el corazón y espero que el lo entienda.

-No te disculpes Catherine, amar no es un crimen. Ahora relájate y duerme, mañana será… "el gran día"-resalta con énfasis la última frase.

Me dedica una última sonrisa antes de retirarse. De un tirón me saco el vestido y a patadas los zapatos.

Intento dormir, porque mañana llegara… llegara el día de la muerte y aun no sé si estoy preparada, pero en esta vida hay que hacerle frente a todo, luchando con valor hasta el final.


	8. El ultimo dia

Este capitulo va a ir separado en dos partes, un POV Ethan y otro Catherine, y terminara originalmente como es el fic, con Catherine_._

Pov Ethan:

Catherine me mira fijamente, con esos grandes ojos azules que tiene. Están marchitos como una flor en invierno, ella está rota hasta su identidad. No entiendo como pude provocar sentimientos tan destructivos, como ella puede amarme de esa manera, destruyéndose a sí misma… me esfuerzo por sonreír, y apurándome lo más posible salgo de allí.

Ya lejos de su habitación inspiro profundamente, buscando tranquilizarme. Pero no puedo, no. Soy un hombre y no debo llorar. No debo, no debo…. Pero no, esta noche estamos todos tristes.

Las malditas lágrimas desbordan de mis ojos como una represa que se rompe, sin que nada ni nadie pueda evitarlo. ¿Por qué debo pasar por esto?. Hago hasta lo imposible por recuperar la compostura, me levanto del suelo y sigo caminando, si, por fin he llegado a mi habitación.

Y ,sin embargo, sigue doliendo como una herida abierta donde el cuchillo se ha clavado…como aquel cuchillo que se clavara en mi pecho mañana mismo. Porque no sobreviviré, no. ¿Me atreveré a cortarles el cuello, apuñalarlos o matarlos a golpes? No, no son más que unos críos desnutridos, inexpertos y muertos de miedo como yo. ¿Aceptaran las reglas del juego, asesinar a sangre fría, despiadadamente? no, no creo, en el centro de entrenamiento dejaban en claro que no están preparados para esto. Me tiro en la cama, intentando cerrar los ojos. Pero no puedo.

A mi mente vienen los recuerdos vividos con Valery, cuando cruzamos la cerca juntos. Estaba tan maravillada con el bosque, encantada con los cantos de los sinsajos. Sin duda alguna, ese fue el dia mas hermoso de mi vida. Valery… no hay dia en que no piense como una mujer como ella se pudo fijar en alguien como yo. Ella es la flor mas bonita del lugar, con un alma pura y bondadosa, siempre tan solidaria. Una excelente madre, una buena amiga y seria una esposa de la que estaria orgulloso. ¿Cómo estará ahora… estará bien?...¿les alcanzaran las raciones de comida?. Nunca comemos lo suficiente, pero si lo necesario, al menos, casi siempre tenemos un plato de comida, gracias a la caza que hago yo y la recolección de plantas comestibles que hace ella en el bosque. No se que seria de nosotros si yo no supiese cazar y ella recolectar plantas comestibles. La sola idea de volver me da fuerzas, aunque sea, me ayudan a mantenerme vivo.

A veces, cuando despierto, pienso que esto es solo un sueño, pronto abrire los ojos y me encontrare en casa. Me pellizco varias veces, para comprobarlo… las marcas en mi brazo me demuestran lo contrario: el sueño es casa y la realidad es esto, este matadero.

Pateo las sabanas, molesto. ¿Qué hora será?. Tanteo el reloj en la oscuridad, aprieto uno de los botones y veo la hora: 4 am. Tan solo faltan 3 horas para que nos preparen para salir a los juegos, tres. Dudo que el sueño venga, no vino durante las ultimas cuatro horas, no vendrá ahora.

Desganado, me dirijo hasta la cocina y me sirvo un vaso de agua. Me siento en el sillón verde que esta frente al televisor, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos el agua. Mañana, mañana… ¿Cómo se supone que se siente una persona cuando decide asesinar? Simplemente no lo sé, no sé que debería sentir. Lo único que hay en mí es desconcierto, temor, y a la vez, valentía. Quizás termine aceptando las reglas, pero a Catherine no la podría asesinar, no. Es una buena muchacha, segura, perseverante y , sobre todo, valiente. Y bella, no lo niego, es algo que ella no sabe ver.

-Ethan-. Giro y me encuentro frente a ella, no la oi llegar.

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?-le pregunto acabándome el vaso de agua. Asiente con la cabeza, sonrojada. Cuando se sonroja es mas bella aun, demuestra que detrás de esa chica segura hay una timida niña. Se sienta a mi lado, con la vista clavada al suelo. Bebe un largo sorbo de agua, y me habla sin mirar:

-Quizas es la ansiedad, no se. Quien sabe, de seguro los demás tributos estarán como nosotros, con insomnio. ¿Miedo?no, ya no hay miedo. El miedo desapareció, al menos por ahora quedo en un segundo plano. No acepto mi muerte, no.

Me sorprende lo que ha dicho, ha logrado resolver sus conflictos, cosa que yo no. Es muy sabia e inteligente para su edad, sin duda alguna.

-Creo que el miedo debemos dejarlo para el estadio, allí se definirá lo que pasara. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sucederá- niego con la cabeza, no, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

-No hace falta imaginar Ethan, venga, no te pongas ansioso, que en pocas horas pasara- dice de manera irónica dándome palmaditas en la espalda. Si, la paranoia esta haciendo con ella lo que sea ojala sea pasajero , no quiero que se pierda. La sonrisa desaparece de su rostro, hace una mueca de disgusto y se queda mirando a un punto fijo a la pared. ¿Qué estará pensando? Todos tenemos dudas, miedos, inseguridades… y ella no es la excepción. Creo que lo mejor será hablar, esta tensión no es nada buena sabiendo lo que acontecerá mañana.

-No te preocupes Catherine, todo estará bien- intento sonar lo mas sincero posible, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No lo se. Se que ahora estamos aquí, tranquilos… pero… las horas pasan veloces, devorando cada segundo de tranquilidad. Nos estamos acercando, ya comenzara.

-¿Acaso crees que no podras?. Eres buena con las armas, veloz, sigilosa, agil… podras hacerlo, si.

-Soy buena,si… ¿tendre el valor suficiente como para asesinar?.

La entiendo a la perfeccion, coincidimos en esa pregunta… ¿Podremos hacerlo?.

-Supongo que si- afirmo y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

_Pov Catherine_

Al irse Ethan la habitación se siente mas vacia que nunca. De cierta forma el le da color a mi vida, es como el sol cuando sale después de una tormentosa lluvia fría y casi eterna.

Ya en la cama, cierro los ojos, buscando el sueño pero no puedo. Me sobresalto al notar que me he quedado dormida y he soñado una pesadilla. Me deja tan confundida, con los nervios a flor de piel, intento coinciliar el sueño nuevamente pero no puedo. Me pongo una bata ,las pantuflas y salgo de la habitación. Paso por la habitación de Ethan, de seguro debe estar durmiendo.

Pero no, no esta durmiendo, sino que esta sentado frente al televisor. Aunque el televisor esta apagado, el lo observa como si estuviese encendido. Camino sigilosamente hasta la heladera, abro la botella y me sirvo un poco de agua en el elegante vaso de vidrio. Me da vergüenza hablarle, se que me he comportado como una cria estúpida y se lo he hecho pasar fatal. Pero algo en mi quiere hacerlo, y termina saliéndose con la suya:

-Ethan-lo llamo suavemente. El se gira y me mira, me pregunta si yo tampoco he podido dormir. Le miento que quizás es la ansiedad, aunque ni yo misma se que es.

La charla se extiende un poco mas de la cuenta y el, como siempre, trata de hacerme sentir un poco mejor, pero a estas alturas es imposible. ¿Quién se puede sentir tranquilo estando a pocas horas del comienzo de los juegos? Nadie, eso es seguro. La calidez de su abrazo hace que por un momento me olvide hasta de mi propio nombre, pero una parte en mi me dice que para él esto significa amistad, no como a mi que esto significa algo mas. Me lo ha dejado muy en claro esta noche, y, sin embargo, mis sentimientos siguen insistiendo. Morir en la arena seria lo mejor, es la única manera de olvidarlo. Ya lejos de él me obligo a volver a la cama, cerrando los ojos.

El dulce aroma de primavera es lo que respiro cuando el mundo de los sueños llega a mi.

* * *

Cuando la voz de Steph me despierta el terror se apodera de mi. Ahogo un grito, horrorizada. Una parte de mi se niega a levantarse de la cama, la otra, esta perdida. Steph me mira dudosa, no se que dudara, pero la duda se nota en sus ojos.

-Ya es hora Catherine. Pegate una ducha rápido y vístete con lo que encuentres a mano, no te pares a fijar si combina o no, en una hora partiras hacia el estadio-me ordena rápidamente, y se va entre murmuraciones.

Una hora. Eso es lo único que me separa de la muerte, una estúpida e insignificante hora. Me obligo a levantarme, entre trompicones, y me meto en la ducha. No dejo de temblar, no se si es por el agua o porque tengo miedo. ¿Acaso no era que el miedo quedo en un segundo plano? Esa era una mentira, y de seguro Ethan se lo ha creido todo.

Me visto automáticamente, me calzo los zapatos y con el pelo húmedo voy corriendo hasta el comedor.

Ethan come lentamente, con la mirada desesperada. ¿Tendra miedo? Si, no lo dudo. Pero el miedo hay que dejarlo aquí, e intentar olvidarlo, asi en el estadio no aparecerá.

-Te ves bien-le suelto chocándose las palabras entre si.

-Tu también-contesta con voz gruesa.

No puedo probar bocado alguno, no. Tengo la garganta cerrada, y la cabeza me duele demasiado. Son como agujas clavadas en mi sien, las piernas me tiemblan como si estuviesen hecha de papel en vez de carne y hueso. Tengo todo el cuerpo tenso, los nervios a flor de piel. Bebo un poco de agua, pero el vaso se me resbala de las manos y cae al suelo, haciéndose añicos, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que me están temblando las manos, todo el maldito cuerpo esta temblando.

Intento relajarme, y lo consigo, pero muy muy poco. Al menos, ya no me tiembla el cuerpo, pero los nervios me apuñalan el cuerpo.

Steph nos da un fuerte abrazo antes de subirnos al ascensor.

-¡Han sido sensacionales!- nos halaga mientras las puertas se cierran.

Lo observo a Ethan , que tiene las manos fuertemente cerradas en un puño, con la mandíbula tensa. Esta más serio que nunca, y, por un momento, parece no tener sentimiento alguno. Me asusta el pensar en que se pueda convertir en un feroz asesino. No, no. El no puede ser así, no.

El ascensor se abre y salimos a la terraza. A pocos metros nos espera un helicóptero y allí la encuentro a Sanny. Esta vestida de lentejuelas y lleva corto el pelo negro que ya no está incrustado de diamantes. Subimos, Ethan se sienta a mi lado, sin mirarme.

Durante los 30 minutos que pasan en el vuelo, creo que en cualquier momento estallare. Me dan ganas de gritar, de saltar al aire… pero no. Aquí arriba el mundo parece pequeño y a la vez gigante, con limites cuadrados y diferentes colores que van desde el marrón hasta el rojo. O todos los colores para ser más exactos, porque esta ciudad es muy colorinche.

Ya a las afueras de la ciudad el terreno es más bien verde, pues esto vendría a ser la zona salvaje, justo donde nos van a soltar.

El helicóptero comienza a descender, siento el vértigo en mis oídos que palpitan sin cesar.

Cierro los ojos, respirando rápidamente, sintiendo la desesperación en mi pecho.

Esta tan cerca, cerca, muy cerca, cerca.

Bajo con las piernas entumecidas, tropezándome al caminar. Me separan de Ethan y me meto en un ascensor con Sanny, este se mete bajo tierra.

-¿Bajo tierra?-pregunto aterrada.

-Sí, desde abajo los lanzaran. Como veras, aunque dudo que te hayas detenido a mirar, esta es una parte de las afueras del estadio, el estadio esta más lejos. A ustedes los soltaran en el centro.

Se abren las puertas y un agente de la paz me saca a rastras, me suben a un pequeño vehículo y andamos. Lo que hay aquí abajo parece ser un centro de monitoreo, desde aquí se encargaran de vigilarnos en los juegos, lo veo a través de las pantallas gigantes que enfocan distinta zonas del estadio, que parecer ser un bosque.

"Un bosque". Y de repente, la esperanza nace en mí. El bosque es prácticamente mi hogar… si logro sobrevivir podre establecerme bien. Supongo.

El vehículo se detiene a la entrada de una pequeña habitación de puertas blindadas, negras. El agente de la paz toca unos botones que hay al costado y estas se abren.

De un empujón me hace entrar, y Sanny le dice que no es necesario que me trate asi. Alzo la vista y me encuentro frente a simple cuarto, con un sillón a la derecha y una mesa con comida al fondo, casi en la esquina. Sanny va hasta el fondo del cuarto y de la pared saca unas ropas. Y noto que no es una pared, sino un casillero bien camuflado.

Me muestra la ropa que usare en el estadio, y en los juegos si es que sobrevivo al inicio.

Es un simple buzo gris, con el lema de Panem en el corazón, mi nombre y districto inscripto a la espalda. Un pantalón negro de gabardina liviana, con bolsillos amplios a los costados. Y, una remera blanca, con el logo de los juegos.

-Se que no servirá de mucho, lo hemos discutido en el Consejo, pero ni caso nos han hecho. Ven, te peinare y luego te pondrás esto.

Me hace una coleta alta, dejándome el cabello tirante. Me visto rápidamente, aunque me caigo varias veces pues me cuesta mantener el equilibrio, estoy bastante nerviosa siquiera como para mantenerme en pie.

Me ofrece unos pastelillos, pero se los rechazo. Flexiono los brazos y estiro las piernas, intentando des agarrotarme. Sanny me obliga a sentarme, ya que yo no dejo de caminar de un lado para otro.

-Es muy importante lo que voy a decirte, más te vale escucharme o no vivirás demasiado-. Asiento con la cabeza y la dejo hablar, escuchando atentamente lo que me dice.

-Bien. Dentro de 5 minutos entraras a ese tubo que está al frente tuyo, si no lo haces o no quieres los agentes de la paz te harán entrar a la fuerza y no serán nada amables contigo. Bien, en una plataforma descenderás hasta arriba y no debes bajarte, al menos debes estar 60 segundos encima de la plataforma, pues, si saltas antes, volaras en pedazos... hasta que no suene la alarma, que lo oirás como un "gong" no debes saltar. A pocos metros tuyo estará la Cornucopia, tiene forma de cuerno, y allí estarán todas las armas necesarias. Ahí comenzara todo. Y la única regla primordial es asesinar, procurando no repetir las mismas armas, un mínimo de tres asesinatos se aceptaran. Eso te sumara puntos, así conseguirás mas patrocinadores. Si no asesinas a nadie no te patrocinaran-. Se queda en silencio, observándome fijamente. Se queda pensativa unos segundos y saca algo del bolsillo:

-¡Lo olvidaba! Tu dispositivo de rastreamiento, es resistente al agua y gracias a esto te podrán localizar- es una especie de reloj cuadrado, de entr centimetros, con una pequeña pantalla que se enciende cuando lo termina de abrochar en torno a mi muñeca.

El tubo se abre, me da un apretón de manos y antes de que se cierre el tubo me dice con voz solemne:

-Que la suerte este de tu lado-.

La plataforma comienza a ascender, no siento sensación alguna. Apenas se si estoy respirando o no. Se detiene en seco al llegar a la superficie, a lo alto, en el cielo brilla espléndidamente el sol y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de que los juegos ya han comenzado.


	9. Los Juegos han comenzado

Respiro rápidamente y siento como mi cuerpo se petrifica del todo, dejándome totalmente paralizada. **_No, no, por favor, ahora no_. **Intento estirarme un poco, olvidando por unos instantes el miedo y observo todo a mí alrededor:

Frente a mi, a unos cuantos metros esta lo que me dijo Sanny, la Cornucopia. No sé qué equivocaba con respecto a la forma de cuerno, es altísimo y ancho, dejando a la vista las peligrosas armas. Hay de todo, desde un juego de cuchillos, espadas, lanzas, arcos, una especie de mazas que calculo deben ser 6, hasta mochilas. Pequeñas mochilas de colores fluorescentes… ¿Qué contendrán? No lo sé, pero si agarro una estaré arriesgando demasiado.

Miro a mis costados, todos los tributos estamos en forma circular, algunos con miradas hostiles y otros aterrados. Encuentro a Ethan al final de la fila del lado izquierdo, cerca del cuerno. Esta cerca, al menos, el conseguirá algo.

Comienza la cuenta regresiva, flexiono los dedos de las manos, estiro las piernas… 48, 49, 50, ¡PUM! Una chica, creo que del 9, vuela en pedazos, salpicando a un chico que parece ser de otra chica del 7 de sangre. Sí, eso ha sido aterrador, he visto a muchas personas volar en pedazos durante la rebelión, entre ellos, mis padres.

53, 54, 55, 56, 57,58, 59… ¡GONG! Salto de la plataforma, corriendo como una flecha, esquivando a varios tributos que se interponen en mi camino. Entro a la Cornucopia, tomo un juego de cuchillos, un arco con el carcaj de flechas, y cuando estoy a punto de agarrar una de las mochilas una niña escuálida con el pelo enmarañado me jala del brazo, clavándome algo en el. La empujo y desenvaino un cuchillo, muy parecido a los del carnicero. Le clavo el cuchillo en la frente, se tambalea y cae al suelo en un charco de sangre. Me apuro en salir, guardando el juego de cuchillos en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, saco una flecha del carcaj y la coloco en el arco, luego me echo el carcaj a la espalda. Lo que hay afuera de la Cornucopia es un verdadero baño de sangre: la mayoría de los tributos ya han agarrado las armas y están asesinándose entre si despiadada y brutalmente. Unos pocos se han quedado detenidos en la plataforma, observando todo con los ojos presos del horror. De repente alguien me jala de la coleta, obligándome a tirar la cabeza para atrás. Me agarra del cuello, ahorcándome, impidiendo que pueda moverme.

-Esto te pasa por no haberte aliado conmigo-levanta la mano libre y me muestra una maza, de esas que vi en la Cornucopia. **_No me asesinaras, no_. **Le doy varios codazos, clavándole el codo en las costillas. Tenso el arco, giro y le disparo en el pecho, ahí donde está el corazón. No es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta que es la chica del 4, la que me hablo en el Centro de Entrenamiento. ¿Aliarnos, para qué? Si a la final iba a matarme.

Cruzo por en medio del baño de sangre, sintiéndome más segura que nunca. Ya lo he hecho, ya he asesinado. **_Tres como mínimo_ **me recuerdo. Diviso si queda alguien vivo, y encuentro mi objetivo. Me acerco corriendo hasta él y no tiene ni tiempo de reaccionar. Es un chico del 10, creo, que estaba refugiado en la Cornucopia, ¡Como si no lo fuesen a encontrar! Limpio el cuchillo en mi buzo, estoy a punto de salir y lo veo: es el chico del distrito 2. Esta manchado de sangre, de cabeza a pies y me sonríe maliciosamente… como en el sueño. En la mano derecha tiene una espada de aspecto muy filoso, también manchada de sangre, y en la mano izquierda una maza… con trocitos de…. Sesos.

¡Diablos! ¿En que estaba pensando cuando volví a entrar en la Cornucopia? No tengo escapatoria, el me está cerrando el paso. Bien… quizás es hora de morir.

-Chica del 12… Catherine, eres Catherine ¿no?- me pregunta como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- le grito. Ok, con eso ya he firmado mi sentencia de muerte.

-¿Debería importarme? Supongo que tienes razón, creo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te he dicho?- Creía que me lo había dicho en broma, no pensé que fuese verdad. Niego con la cabeza, deseando que de algo sirva mentir.-Que te mataría. A ti, y luego a tu amiguito. Me fastidian los dos, la verdad.

Aprieta fuertemente el mango de su espada, alza el mazo.

-Una cria estúpida, creo del 5. La muy boba quería apuñalarme… seguramente creía que podía, pero bueno, no contaba con que yo soy más fuerte y sanguinario que ella- explota en risas, tiene una risa cantarina, transparente… eso lo hace aun más aterrador, aspecto de ángel, alma de demonio. Un monstruo.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, que no tengo demasiado tiempo- me resigno, encogiéndome de hombros.

Hace una mueca de asentimiento, se acerca lentamente. Cierro los ojos, ojala sea rápido y no duela tanto, y en pocos segundos estaré con mis padres.

Siento el suave beso de la punta de la espada, frio, contra mi cuello. Es apenas un pinchazo, se supone que debería clavarla y abrirme la garganta…abro los ojos de par en par, y lo veo, que mira concentrado como la espada me araña el cuello.

-No te preocupes, que te guarde una muerte muy bella- susurra esbozando una gran sonrisa. Es demasiado fuerte siquiera como para empujarlo, me tiene acorralada contra la pared, ni siquiera puedo moverme.¿ Que le he hecho para que me condene a una muerte lenta y dolorosa? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Me libera de la espada y me muestra el mazo. De seguro me romperá la cabeza como lo ha hecho con esa chica del 5, o quizás con mas tributos, quien sabe. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, por nada del mundo los abriré, sentiré el mazaso contra mi cabeza y listo. Me preparo para morir… y escucho un grito, un grito masculino.

Abro los ojos y lo veo en el piso, acuclillado, con una flecha clavada en la mano. Ethan está en la entrada con el arco tensado.


	10. Primer dia

Ethan me agarra de la mano y salimos corriendo lo mas rápido de allí, metiéndonos en el bosque. Se que el nos seguirá, cuando se saque la flecha de la mano nos seguirá y nos matara. Corremos y corremos pero no oigo pasos tras nosotros. Corremos por un largo rato, cuesta abajo. Varias veces me tropiezo y Ethan me levanta para que no me caiga barranca abajo.

Cuando nos detenemos siento como el corazón me late aceleradamente y yo estoy jadeante, al igual que él. Nos acercamos hasta un tronco caído y apoyamos en el, sentandonos en el suelo a descansar.

-Gracias Ethan. No se que hubiese sucedido si no llegabas- le digo entre jadeos.

-Si no llegaba te iba a romper la cabeza con ese mazo-contesta serio. Asiento con la cabeza, lo mejor será no hablar por un rato, ya de por si estamos cansados.

Tiene el rostro un poco amoratado y salpicado de sangre. Miro sus manos, rasguñadas.

-La chica del 3 se defendió hasta el final- menciona cuando nota que le estoy observando las manos. Lo ha hecho, ha asesinado. Lo ha logrado, eso es bueno.-Catherine, tienes el brazo derecho lleno de sangre-.

¿Lleno de sangre?miro mi brazo. Si, allí donde la niña escuálida me clavo algo. Es apenas un corte, pero sangra a borbotones.

-Tranquila, creo que tengo algo para eso- comenta mientras se descuelga la mochila verde que tiene en el hombro. Al menos logro agarrar una de esas mochilas.

Saca varias cosas: una botella de agua, una navaja, un pequeño pomo y un pancito.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto refiriéndome a la botella de agua.

-Si, claro-me alcanza la botella. Intento no beberme todo el agua, a que si solo sorbo un poco.

Luego de que termina de curarme, se tira de espaldas al suelo, al parecer,se va echar una siesta.

-¿Estas bien?-El afirma con la cabeza, si, quizás sea mejor que duerma.

Aprovechando que el esta dormido doy una vuelta a los alrededores. Es muy parecido al bosque del distrito, solo que hace mucho calor, demasiado. Me saco el buzo y me quedo con la remera, que esta transpirada. Lo he hecho… hemos sobrevivido al inicio. Ahora…¿Qué nos esperara?. No lo se, no quiero ni pensarlo. Si Ethan no hubiese llegado a tiempo el chico del 2 me hubiese roto la cabeza. Alzo la mirada al cielo, se ha nublado.

A lo lejos oyo un grito, un grito femenino, desgarrador.

-¡No por favor, basta, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-. Se me hiela hasta la sangre, no quiero ni pensar en lo que le estarán haciendo. Supongo que serán dos, o… si es uno, ya se quien es. Parece una buena persona a simple vista, pero no…. ES UN MONSTRUO. Esa mirada enloquecida y fascinada cuando apretaba mi cuello con la espada… de repente, tengo miedo de que el venga. Ethan me ha salvado una vez, no creo que este la segunda vez que el venga. Va a volver, lo se, por esos gritos amenazantes que dijo mientras huíamos:

_"**¡Los encontrare, a ti, chico estúpido, te rebanare al cuello y en cuanto a ti, bonita, si te esperaba una muerte bella te esperara una muerte que ni en la peor de tus pesadillas has pensado vivir!".**_

Las gotas de lluvia me empapan el rostro, me saco la ropa y me quedo en ropa interior, refrescándome. No soy consciente de que Ethan me esta mirando hasta que noto su presencia.

-Perdon- dice avergonzado y se va. ¡Dioses, Ethan me ha visto semidesnuda!. Me quedo un rato mas disfrutando de la frescura de la lluvia y me visto.

* * *

-De veras, lo siento Catherine, no fue mi intención verte, es que al no estar aquí temi que te haya pasado algo y fui a buscarte- se disculpa, titubeando.

-Esta bien, no tienes de que avergonzarte-. Me dedica una sonrisa y nos empapamos mas y mas, lo que significa que debemos buscar refugio urgente.

Nos ponemos en marcha, y nos resbalamos varias veces por el lodo que ha provocado la lluvia. Llueve mas fuerte, una gran cortina de lluvia nos impide ver lo que tenemos delante y es prácticamente como andar a ciegas.

Nos detenemos frente a un gran árbol, que tiene una abertura en el tronco y nos metemos dentro. Esto no es un árbol normal, es demasiado ancho por dentro. Al menos aquí nos refugiamos de la lluvia, ya se empiezan a oir los truenos que caen cerca.

-¿Y si el rayo cae en el árbol?-me pregunta Ethan un tanto preocupado.

-No… no creo-le respondo sin mucha convicción. Llueve durante toda la noche y la temperatura comienza a bajar, me pongo el buzo, tiritando.

No me doy cuenta que me he quedado dormida…. Cuando despierto aun esta oscuro, y se escuchan pasos fuera.

Lo miro a Ethan, que permanece en estado de alerta. Al parecer, no ha dormido ni quedra dormir… hace bien.

-Ire a ver que pasa-le digo poniéndome la capucha.

-No, ire yo. Tu quedate-me ordena. Por mas que me opongo el termina ganando y sale. Eso me fastidia de Ethan, el quiere salirse con la suya. Esta bien que le debo una por haberme salvado la vida, pero tampoco para que me trate como a una tonta doncella.

Fastidiosa, me quedo aquí, pasando el rato hasta que el vuelva. Por un momento pareciese que estamos perdidos en casa, pero inmediatamente recuerdo que no, que estamos en los Juegos. De tanto temor no he tenido hambre, pero ahora me esta rugiendo el estomago. Si esta lluvia no para no podre ni siquiera salir a cazar…alimento, y también personas si es que alguno me acecha.

Ahora lo recuerdo… ¡patrocinadores!. Se suponía que iban a mandarnos provisiones para nuestra supervivencia en la arena y aun no lo han hecho. Hice todo lo que me pidieron, asesine a sangre fría , estuve a punto de que me rompan la cabeza con un mazo… y nada. Recién comienzan los juegos, lo se, pero si no nos mandan provisiones ahora quizás no lo hagan nunca.

Ethan regresa, palido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me preocupa verlo asi.

-Nada, nada…. Solo-duda unos segundos-habia alguien afuera-responde aturdido.

-No digas nada, ya se.

El himno de Panem suena a todo volumen y nos sorprendemos al ver el logo en el cielo. El presidente Garret Snow aparece sonriente, felicitándonos por el "excelente inicio".

Total muertes= 14. Luego aparecen las fotos con los nombres de los tributos y su correspondiente distrito. Nos despide deseándonos suerte y la imagen desaparece,y continua lloviendo como hace rato.

-Catorce muertos-murmura Ethan.

-Eso ha sido... demasiado-. No se que otra cosa decir, pues el baño de sangre me da escalofríos con tan solo recordarlo.

Al menos estamos vivos, logramos sobrevivir. Y si nos esforzamos, quizás podamos hasta ganar.


End file.
